


life after you

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: just a songfic for the boys
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	life after you

**Ten miles from town and I just broke down**  
**Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**  
**I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home**  
**To tell you I was wrong but you already know**

kelly severide has been in love with matt Casey since the academy days when he saw the blonde he fell hard and fast.

**Believe me, I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'**

Matt Casey has never known what it's like to be loved and protected until he met kelly severide and he fell for the man kelly has shown him the world, kelly hold matt in the night when he sleeps, walks him into the firehouse on shift days and gives him all of his attention.

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**

**As long as I'm laughin' with you**  
**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**  
**After life, we've been through**  
**'Cause I know there's no life after you**

**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**  
**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**  
**I must've been high to say you and I**  
**Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**

matt and kelly finally got together when matts apartment brunt down and when kelly found out he panicked, once he got home from his shift he came home to see matt asleep on the couch in his hoodie and sweats and just knew that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**  
**You know I would die here without you**

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
**As long as I'm laughin' with you**  
**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**  
**After life, we've been through**  
**'Cause I know there's no life after you**

matt would die without kelly in his life, Kellys is his rock am the person he goes to for all the love he needs.

**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**

**After this time I spent alone**  
**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**  
**Thinkin' 'bout the better times must've been outta my mind**  
**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
**Without you, God knows what I'd do, yeah**

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
**As long as I'm laughin' with you**

  
**I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after**  
**After the life, we've been through, yeah**  
**Know there's no life after you**

Matt Casey and kelly severide are together though everything, every fire, rescue they are together, at home they spend all there time with each other.

matt needed saving and kelly gave him that.

kelly gave matt a home and will always be there.


End file.
